


Say something nice

by Aeriels_Stories



Series: Animated Darus [6]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Animation, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-29 19:01:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7695724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeriels_Stories/pseuds/Aeriels_Stories
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daryl tries <i>too hard</i> to talk to Jesus like an actual person.</p><p>Inspired by this Tumblr post: http://sav-heartunbroken.tumblr.com/post/148256111737/daryl-continues-to-struggle-to-talk-to-jesus</p>
            </blockquote>





	Say something nice

**Author's Note:**

> This one cracks me up every time x'D

Here is the vid with subtitles: https://plotagon.com/400013


End file.
